Behind those brown eyes
by Pockets of dreams
Summary: *First in the It started with a lie series* Alexianna Rider is in trouble...again. When a typical school day ends terribly wrong she finally realises the faults in annoying criminals. When she's sent, along with other high risk students of her school, to Brecon Beacons and meets K Units newest member can someone finally figure out what lays behind her eyes and mask? FEM!Alex
1. Mr Woodworth deserves to rot in hell

**DISCLAIMER: Do any of my names have A or H at the beginning? Lets check: Chloe (nope) Abigail (I GOT THE A PART!) Jade (nope) Brede (uhm, no.) In conclusion I am not Anthony Horowitz and don't own Alex Rider.**

* * *

Alexianna Rider hated Mondays.

It wasn't the fact that Monday was after Sunday that made it so repulsive. It was the fact all homework was due in on Mondays. Also the fact she had cross-country on Mondays, Alex could do that without batting an eyelash but it was the fact she had to change in the changing room with the other girls. That There was also the worse part in the world: History.

Alex knew all about World War 2 and about Hitler's rise so it was an easy lesson for her, hence why she took it. But Mr Woodworth, the teacher, could send even someone hyped up on energy drink to sleep. That was a hard feat, especially if that person was Thomas Harris, Alex's best friend.

Alex sat in her seat, head on the table with her silvery blonde locks spread out around her. She was a pretty girl with her hair and dark brown eyes. Her eyes gave her a dangerous look. They was icy cold and guarded off. They held a quality that screamed "danger" to the students of Brookland Comprehensive. No-one, not even teachers, could bear to look her in the eye for longer than a few seconds.

Despite that, the boys of her school often tried to get her to agree to go on a date with them. Even though supposed rumours about drugs and gangs flew around they still tried. Tom had already tried to explain it to Alex but ended up confusing her even more. If Alex was honest she didn't want to date. After her last relationship ended with the boy in America she was cautious about the subject.

Sam Pleasure had offered her to come and live with him and his parents, but Alex had refused. Her best friend, bordering on un-biological brother, was going through a time with his parents divorcing, she would hate herself if she left him to deal with it alone.

'Alex?' Tom hissed from beside her. Alex lifted her head far enough to meet his chocolate-brown eyes, almost hidden with a mop of black hair that really needed to be cut. 'Don't go to sleep, Woodworth will kill you.' Tom gave Alex a look she rolled her eyes too. Mr Woodworth had something against her, no-one knew what but for some reason he hated Alex.

'Rider! Stop gossiping and tell me a reason of why the Weimar Republic was doomed.' Mr Woodworth snapped. Alex sighed but sat up properly, brushing the loose strands of her hair out of her face.

'The Weimar Republic was doomed due to the fact that the public of Germany believed politicians stabbed them in the back in the signing of The Treaty of Versailles, they still believed they could win the war. Another reason is The Kaiser, a dictator, left and the Republic was an emergency action.' Alex stated. Mr Woodworth smirked.

'Detention, Rider.' Mr Woodworth smirked. Alex's mouth dropped.

'I did what you said!' Alex protested.

'Another detention for back-chatting.' Mr Woodworth said smugly.

'I was just stating something.' Alex grumbled.

'Three detentions. Do you want another?' Mr Woodworth asked.

'No.' Alex snapped.

'Four! Do you want a fifth?' Mr Woodworth smirked.

'But-' Alex began.

'Five!' Alex sighed but gave up.

'Sir, that's not fair.' Tom protested.

'Detention, Harris.' Mr Woodworth snapped. Tom just left it at that while Alex gave Mr Woodworth murderous looks when ever he wasn't looking.

* * *

'Why does he hate me so much?' Alex demanded as she and Tom made their way to lunch. Tom shrugged in response as they sat at their usual table that was by a window that overlooked the field.

'I don't know, Alex. I think you pissed him off.' Tom explained. 'Your lucky he's not a terrorist, you have enough on your back as it is.' Tom gave her a long look which she carefully avoided by pretending to be interested in the menu for lunch.

'Can I borrow £1.20?' Alex asked randomly. Tom gave her a weird look but handed her the money. 'Be right back!' Alex sung before standing up and trooping over to the line. She was not pleased to see she was behind Mr Woodworth. Eventually they got to the food, only for the lunch lady to gross Alex out by rubbing her nose and Mr Woodworth to take up time choosing between chips, burgers, lasagne or macaroni cheese.

'Just pick something Harold!' The lunch woman snapped. It was a well-known fact the pair was related. 'Just take chips!' The lunch lady dished some out and handed it to Mr Woodworth. Alex was quick about ordering chips. She went and paid. Alex then began walking to a table. Her tray clattered to the ground. Alex groaned as she realised she had wasted her lunch.

'Rider!' Alex looked up with a wince, of course, to her complete _luck_ it was Mr Woodworth she happened to walk into. He glared at her. 'Have this, I haven't got time to eat it anyway.' Mr Woodworth snapped, shoving the tray in her hands. Alex shrugged but walked back to the table and sat back in her spot. Tom nodded as he was too occupied eating a sandwich. Alex began eating the crunchy chips and almost smiled at how nice they was.

Most schools had rubbish catering, she had to check out a few - they came up negative for any activity, this school had it lucky since they had out of school caterers coming in.

* * *

Alex looked across the field distractedly as she ran around the track. She was watching the boys play football, something she would gladly take part in. Alex wiped away some sweat that had formed on her face, ever since lunch she had felt sick and was sweating in general.

It was disturbing considering she had an immune system of steel due to many cases where her captors pumped some drugs into her and she could run 5 miles without even getting out of breath. Alex suddenly stopped running, hands on her stomach. She was only just aware of a gagging feeling in the back of her throat.

The next thing she knew she was lying on her back, staring at the school. The lunch lady gave her a last look before walking off. Alex became unaware of anything as her world slowly became black and she was left with a feeling of numbness washing over her with waves of voices breaking through.


	2. Lion meets Cub, oh dear

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Alex Rider...sadly...I however currently have him tied up in my room. Best offer gets him.**

* * *

Waking up in a hospital is certainly boring. Especially if its gotten to the stage that your more surprised you spent a week without being admitted to a ward. This is exactly how Alex Rider felt. She looked around her white room with a blank look as she took in her familiar surroundings. She slowly sat up. Remembering the way she felt it was now obvious that she had been drugged...poisoned whatever you want to refer it too.

Alex was faintly impressed she managed to survive a month without an attempt on her life. For her that was a record. Alex was almost tempted to ask Jones to come in, since she knew it was a matter of time until JOnes came, so Alex had something to do. Alex sighed loudly as she pulled a loose thread on the hospital's cotton sheets.

'Alex?' Jones walked in. Alex almost flung herself at her to hug her. 'You was poisoned.' Alex bit back a sarcastic response along the lines of "I never realised" and concentrated on what she was having for dinner tonight. 'You have been out for a week.' Alex almost groaned about the fact she went a week without food, no wonder she was starving. 'And we have to ensure your safety from now on. Other high risk students have been sent to Brecon Beacons for safety. In regards to you we informed the units you will work with your Cub and have a excuse already in play for when you when you have extra training when you leave after this talk for Brecon Beacons and join K Unit for training.' Alex gave Jones her best "run while you can" look while taking deep breaths and resisting the urge to smack Jones around the head with the machine that displayed her heartbeat.

'Why on earth would I be going there?' Alex asked, frost coming into her voice and latching onto nearby victims. Jones would have flinched if she wasn't trained to show no emotion. Jones just sat there giving Alex a blank look, it just pissed her off even more. Alex hated being ignored and here Jones was not showing a shred of having heard her.

'Alex, its for your own protection.' Jones said after a uncomfortable minute. Alex just snorted in response, a bitter smile playing on her lips, her eyes connecting with Jones's. Jones looked away from her intense eyes, wondering how they could do that to her. MI6 had ruined a teenage girl. It made her sick.

'Since when did you care about me?' Alex asked. It was harsh, blunt and the truth. MI6 wouldn't care less if she ended up in jail, until they had a mission for her. No-one cared about Alex - in her opinion - for no reason. They always wanted something from her. Alex felt as if her best wasn't good enough for people. If it was then _why_ won't they leave her _alone_. 'Unless its for some big plan I have no idea what I'm doing in.'

Jones had no answer for that. She just stood up and cleared her throat. 'The car is outside, your uniform is on the chair.' Jones said before leaving. Alex just shook her head. She stood up, her limbs aching slightly still and changed into the SAS uniform. She ditched her hospital gown on the chair and picked up the dog tags with her code name on. She looped them around her neck and walked out.

* * *

Alex froze as she stopped outside of K Unit's cabin. 'So Cub's a MI6 agent who's coming...and so happens to be a girl?' A familiar voice questioned. I automatically stiffened as I placed it.

'Yep.' I heard Fox's accent. 'I know MI5 and MI6 are rivals, but for the love of god don't wind her up. She just got out of hospital with poisoning.' I opened the door, eyes flickered to me.

'Well, well, well. If it isn't little Alexianna Rider.' A boy with bright blue hair, green eyes and quite handsome sneered. Alex narrowed her eyes. 'Finally managed to keep out of hospital for longer then a week?' He asked.

'Finally managed to convince daddy that you deserve a second chance.' Alex sneered. The boy glared at her while Alex smirked.

'Take that back, Rider!' The boy yelled at her. Alex laughed bitterly.

'Make me Baxter.' Alex shot back. The boy looked at her.

'Call me Lion here.' The boy snapped. Alex just gave him a filthy look and went and sat on the free bunk. 'We've met.' Lion explained to the confused unit.

'Yeah and you blew my mission.' Alex snapped. 'I could of handled it but no, you had to but in with you ugly mug and blow up the damn thing.' Lion laughed loudly.

'Give it a break.' He said as Alex stood up defensively and approached her until he was centimetres away from her. 'Admit it, Princess. You find me attractive.' He said loudly. Alex leant in so her lips touched his ear.

'Not as attractive you find me.' Alex whispered and turned on her heel and sat back on her bed cross legged. The boy in a dazed state went to his own. Alex looked at the pile of maths on the side table and groaned loudly before face planting her pillow.

'Is Alex, sorry, Cub, here yet.' Alex looked up to see Tom. 'ALEX! I missed you! I thought you was going to die on me! Wow I need a new saying.' Tom sighed. Alex looked at him sweetly. 'No!' Tom yelled.

'Why not?' Alex groaned.

'Because we don't need another reason for Mr Woodworth to give you a detention again, huh? I was just coming to tell you he's combined all your detentions and expect you to attend them until midnight tomorrow.' Alex groaned and face planted again. She heard the door shut.

'What did you do, Princess?' Lion decided to sneer. Alex looked at him seriously.

'I have no idea. I answered the question and bam!' Alex said with a seriousness no-one missed to her voice.


	3. Truce of the small battle of sorts

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Alex Rider...sadly...I however currently have him tied up in my room. Best offer gets him.**

* * *

Alex let out a strangled yelp as she ended up rolling off of the bed as Wolf went to shake her awake. Wolf frowned, shaking his head and walked away. Alex noticed with a mental sigh she was the last one Wolf woke up. She grabbed her clothes and quickly shoved them on. 'We're arriving later then them, Cub.' Wolf informed me as I brushed my hair as they all gave me weird looks as I did so. Haven't they heard of brushing hair? Alex grabbed a hair tie and quickly tied her hair back in a ponytail.

'How do girls do that with a piece of elastic and wrist flicks?' Eagle whispered. Fox and Snake shrugged while Lion snorted.

'Do we have to go in late?' Alex groaned. Wolf gave her a glare.

'Yes, because we've already slept in.' Wolf snapped. Alex rolled her eyes but pulled on her combat boots and tied the laces up. 'Come on.' Alex trailed behind as the men walked in front of her, surprisingly Lion fell in step with her.

'Okay. I don't like you, you don't like me. If we don't get along we're screwed since we're the only ones in this unit.' He said. Alex gave him a long look. 'My school is here as well and they think I'm sickly.' Lion rolled his eyes.

'The things is...I don't not like you.' Alex said. 'I hate you.' She put a hand on his shoulder. 'Stay strong in this tough time.' She sped up and walked just beside the unit. She heard Lion snort, actually the whole unit did.

'Whatever, Princess. Theres a thin line between love and hate.' Lion yelled as he too sped up and walked the opposite side of the group, beside Eagle.

'A line I don't intend in crossing.' Alex informed him. The SAS men shared knowing looks that the 2 teenagers ignored, in favour of glaring at one another. Now, don't be confused by the declarations of hate. They didn't hate each other. They disliked each other...with a passion.

'Guys, why don't you try being nice to each other.' Eagle groaned. The 2 gave him a glare as they stopped at the back of kids waiting to run the obstacle course. Snake, Eagle, Fox and Wolf went and stood with the rest of SAS. Alex was quick to note gave them a full view of the obstacles.

'Can you not insult me.' Lion spat. Alex raised a eyebrow.

'Does it bother you?' Alex asked innocently. Lion nodded. 'Then I shall continue, your a dick-head and deserve it.'

'What is your problem!' Lion spat. 'Your attitude sucks!' Alex glared at him.

'Have you looked at yourself!' Alex hissed. 'And my attitude depends on who you are.' Alex narrowed her eyes at him.

'How about we just don't talk to each other.' Lion growled. Alex narrowed her eyes.

'Fine.' Alex huffed.

'Fine.' Lion replied.

'Good.' Alex said.

'Good.' Lion repeated. Alex scoffed, spun on her heel and stalked over to Tom. He just raised his eyebrows.

'What the hell was that about?' Tom asked. Alex just gave him a death glare he laughed at that.

'RIDER!' Mr Woodworth screamed, silencing everyone. The Brookland students knew what was coming. 'Detention!'

'What! Tom laughed and that gets me a detention?' Alex protested.

'Oh look, you decided to make it 7 hours you spend with me scrubbing with your toothbrush!' Mr Woodworth yelled.

'Why do you hate me!' Alex yelled.

'8! And Rider, your you. What is there not to hate?' Mr Woodworth then walked off. Alex took a deep breath, aware of everyone's eyes on her.

'Am I really that dispicable?' Alex asked Tom, voice cracking slightly. She had always felt a little insecure and as if she wasn't good enough. Everyone seemed to hate her for some reason, so she hated them back. It was easier then liking them only to be crushed. She knew she seemed confident and outgoing but really, she just wanted to be liked. It was harder on her then others with this feelings since bullets rained down on her.

'No.' Tom said confidentally, hugging his friend. 'Your the most thoughtful person I know. You seem like a bitch to others because you don't let them get close enough to hurt you.' He then released Alex from the hug. 'Now shut up.' Alex kicked him in the back of the knees and watched while he fell to the ground.

'Don't tell me what to do bitch.' Alex said and tossed her hair before walking to the front of the line. Not that anyone complained.

'Uhm...go?' The soldier with the stopwatch said. Alex shot of at top speed. At the wall she pushed off with her foot from the ground and stood on a small ledge, grasping the other (A/N: kind of like rock climbing walls but with ledges). She continued with the method of doing it and hoping she won't fall until she got the top. Instead of climbing down and walking a centimetre to get to the monkey bars she just stood ontop of the wall and leapt. While she jumped she glanced in the SAS's direction and was amused to see all the students watching her as well.

Alex went straight through the first gap, she heard a few screams. She just gripped the bar at last second and easily shot across the bars. At the end she dropped down before throwing herself under the barb wire. She did a expert army crawl until the end. Then she balanced across a narrow and extremely wobbly plank across a pit of freezing slime. After that she was left with no obsacles. It was obvious it was adapted for the kids. Alex sprinted back over. Reluctantly the kids shuffled away apart from Lion.

'Hey, Rider?' The SAS tensed as Lion spoke. 'Truce?' He stuck his hand out.

'I guess I can put what happened at the compound behind me...and the boat...and the plane...and the school...and-you know what all of it. Everything.' Alex said. 'Truce.' She took his hand and shook it.


	4. The detention that they worked together

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Alex Rider...sadly...I however currently have him tied up in my room. Best offer gets him.**

**Filler chapter! I was singing this song in this chapter with my niece to annoy my half-sister and I wanted to write this. That and I'm here to release the titles of all the books in this series that are going to be released:**

**2nd one: He's her fatal flaw  
3rd one: If I should die  
4th one: In the pouring rain  
5th one: All I have left  
6th one: Forever yours, Alexianna Rider**

**I was told it sounded kind of like a poem. There is a reason for that (chapter dedicated to Kelly-1998 for picking up on that when I in-boxed her). If you can guess why I will give your virtual brownies and dedication on a whole book. I will remind you every chapter, by the end you'll know. One way or another.**

* * *

Alex, Lion, Tom and Lion's 5 friends sat in a corner, a game of poker in play. K Unit was playing their own game with L Unit with 4 beds shoved together as a impromptu table and benches. 'Alex, we have to leave for our detention in a minute.' Tom reminded her. Alex groaned.

'Scrubbing until 3 in the morning.' Alex whined. as everyone put their cards down, showing them off. Alex smirked. 'And I bid you good day.' Alex put her cards down, a royal flush, and grabbed the sweets that they was betting and stuffed them quickly under her pillow. 'Later losers.' Alex yelled. The soldiers rolled their eyes.

'C-Alex.' Wolf said suddenly. 'We all have a day off tomorrow, its a Sunday. We get days off then in case anyones religious.' Awesome! I get one day of training and get rewarded with a day off. 'We do have to hang around with Mr Woodworth tomorrow and the brats.' Alex groaned, making her way back to the bed and collapsed on it.

'Don't you have detention?' Eagle frowned. Tom laughed as he realised why Alex wasn't going and shook his head.

'Well I'm screwed anyway.' Alex said, staring at the ceiling. 'He's like a nazi when I come to him. I'm pretty sure I got a detention for breathing.' Alex then frowned trying to figure that logic out. Tom coughed awkwardly.

'I'll string him some line about how your fast asleep and we can't wake you up.' Tom said. Alex stuck her thumb up as he left. She then sat up, grabbed a bag of skittles and opened them. She then threw one in the air and tried to catch it in her mouth. She managed it and stuck her hands up in the air.

'Oh yes! Who's awesome...I am.' Alex declared. Of course thats when the door slammed open. Everyone looked over to Mr Woodworth standing there. And boy did he look angry. Alex gulped as he strode over.

'DO YOU THINK I'M STUPID?' He roared. Alex bit back her comment, but it showed on her face. 'Up.' He grabbed her by the wrist, quite tightly I might add.

'Ow! Get off of me, your hurting me.' Alex complained as he dragged her up. 'Why are you so obsessed with me?' That made his grip tighten. She winced as she was dragged, literally, to the mess hall. She glared at him as he let go and looked at her wrist. A thick red band was already formed. Alex massaged it loosely as she could as if not to irritate it anymore.

'I want to see my face in this floor. I don't care if your here after your detention but every spec of dirt off of this floor.' Mr Woodworth spat. This punishment mystified Alex, what gain did her slave driver get out of this? She sighed as she looked into the bucket of clear water. At the bottom was her toothbrush. He had so obviously gone through her stuff. She picked up the toothbrush and began scrubbing.

She was sure of a few things: 1) It was going to be a long night. 2) This was going to be boring. 3) She won't get into bed until 6am minimum. It was with this mind that Alex scrubbed the floor while Mr Woodworth sat with his feet on the table, reading a magazine. She was joined a hour later by Lion who's teacher informed Woodworth he would be joining Alex for his language. Which in Alex's book was way over the top.

At 9pm, 2 hours after they had began and 1/5 of the floor spotless Alex decided to begin singing. 'I know an old lady who swallowed a fly, I don't know why she swallowed the fly, I guess she'll die.' Lion looked up and grinned suddenly as K Unit and L Unit trooped in.

'Sorry sir, have to overlook since the 2 are in our Unit.' Snake informed Woodworth who nodded. The 2 Units sat on tables and watched the 2. Then Alex decided to resume her singing.

'I know an old lady who swallowed a spider, That wriggled and jiggled and tickled inside her.' Lion caught her eye and decided to join in, much to the SAS amusement.

'She swallowed the spider to catch the fly, I don't know why she swallowed the fly, I guess she'll die.' Woodworth was visibly annoyed.

'SHUT UP!' Woodworth yelled. Silence then...

'I know an old lady who swallowed a bird, How absurd to swallow a bird! She swallowed the bird to catch the spider,' They choursed, giving each other looks that showed clear amusement.

'I'M WARNING YOU RIDER AND BAXTER!' Mr Woodworth yelled.

'That wriggled and jiggled and tickled inside her, She swallowed the spider to catch the fly, I don't know why she swallowed the fly, I guess she'll die.'

'If I hear one more verse you 2 will have more detentions.'

'I know an old lady who swallowed a cat, Imagine that, to swallow a cat! She swallowed the cat to catch the bird, She swallowed the bird to catch the spider, That wriggled and jiggled and tickled inside her, She swallowed the spider to catch the fly, I don't know why she swallowed the fly, I guess she'll die.'

'Thats it! Detention tomorrow.'

'I know an old lady who swallowed a dog, My, what a hog, to swallow a dog! She swallowed the dog to catch the cat, She swallowed the cat to catch the bird, She swallowed the bird to catch the spider, That wriggled and jiggled and tickled inside her, She swallowed the spider to catch the fly, I don't know why she swallowed the fly, I guess she'll die.'

'DID YOU HEAR ME! I SAID YOU HAD DETENTION AGAIN!'

'I know an old lady who swallowed a goat, Just opened her throat and swallowed a goat! She swallowed the goat to catch the dog, She swallowed the dog to catch the cat, She swallowed the cat to catch the bird, She swallowed the bird to catch the spider, That wriggled and jiggled and tickled inside her, She swallowed the spider to catch the fly, I don't know why she swallowed the fly, I guess she'll die.'

'SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! You can take them from here.' The pair shut up and watching Mr Woodworth leave. Alex and Lion stood up, after the singing the hall it seemed too silent around here.

'I'll get the mop, you get the clean water.' Alex said. Lion picked up the water and went into the kitchen. Alex sprinted to the cupboard and opened it up, snatching the mop and the thing you use to dry it without streaks. Lion came back with hot soapy water and they set to work. Alex mopped the floor while Lion followed with that drying thing. After just 10 minutes they was done.

'We make a pretty good team.' Lion smiled after they had cleared away everything. They stood near the serving hatch.

'Yeah.' Alex agreed. 'We do.'

'Want to go get to sleep?' Lion asked.

'Thank god. I was about to suggest that.' Alex laughed. Lion grinned and the 2 left.


	5. Check mate of a game, but what game?

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Alex Rider...sadly...I however currently have him tied up in my room. Best offer gets him.**

* * *

Alex growled as she looked in the mirror. Her hair was green. Not blonde like usual. Green. She knew exactly who did it. Grateful for the en-suite due to her gender, she slammed the door open and gave the culprit a withering look. 'Green so doesn't work for you.' Lion smirked. Everyone in the cabin stopped what they was doing and regarded Alex with strange looks. It was easy to see she was annoyed. If they knew one thing about annoyed women it was that they was lethal, several times Wolf had considered setting annoyed woman loose on the enemy.

'You arsehole!' Alex screamed, storming over, grabbing a pillow and beating him with it. 'My hair is green.' She dropped the pillow and instead grabbed a book from the bedside table and proceeded to whack him with it. To escape the attack Lion rolled over...and off of the bed. He tripped Alex over while he did it and ended up with his head on her stomach and lounging on her legs. 'GET OFF OF ME!'

Snake and fox sighed, getting up. Snake hoisted Lion up and set him on his feet while Fox helped Alex up. 'Okay. I thought you made a truce.' Fox groaned. Alex scoffed.

'Since when does he keep his promises or do anything he says?' Alex asked, obviously sending it as a insult to Lion. Lion gave her a cold look to which Alex smirked at.

'I apologised.' Lion snapped. Alex shook her head, a smile on her face.

'No you didn't. You apologised to the other girl.' Alex said in a mocking tone. Lion winced at that. Alex let out a short laugh. 'Whats funny is I thought you could actually change.' Alex backed slowly to the door. 'Turns out your incapable of it. It might just be green hair, but your still the same heartless boy that I met 3 months ago.' With that Alex walked through the door and went to the boy's cabin that Tom shared with all the boys on the trip. She walked in, it was just Tom and Lion's friends in the cabin, and ignored the lull that came as she entered.

'What the hell happened?' Tom asked, standing up from his chess game with one of Lion's friends. Lion's friends winced once they realised.

'Their friend happened!' Alex screamed. 'Who the hell does he think he is?' Tom sighed and rubbed his temples. _God_, Alex was hard work.

'I'll go talk to him.' Tom said, leaving. Alex sat in Tom's vacant seat and moved the knight.

'Uhm, don't be so hard on him.' that Luke guy said. Luke had sandy blonde hair with pale skin, freckles lining his nose and deep blue eyes. 'He doesn't know how to express his feelings.' Oliver, a boy with a sprawl of ginger hair with brown eyes and tanned skin moved his queen. Alex rolled her eyes.

'If your suggesting he likes me you must be mistaken.' Alex scoffed, taking a pawn with her bishop.

'It's the truth.' Sam argued as he watched Oliver move his queen forward. Alex rolled her eyes and moved the castle.

'No its not.' Alex sung as Oliver used his queen to take the bishop beside the king.

'Check.' Oliver smirked. Alex snorted and moved the king and took his bishop. Alex glanced up as she heard the door open. She scrunched her nose up at the fact it was Tom and Lion. When she looked back at the board she saw Oliver had sent a knight on its path.

'Ew. Your here.' Alex stated as she moved the pawn forward. Oliver promptly took it as Alex moved her king sideways a little to make it a easy target.

'Alex. I'm sorry.' Lion said. 'I really am. If I thought doing that to your hair would ruin any shot of us being friends again.' Alex laughed a little as Oliver moved his knight towards her king.

'We was never friends. More like someone I had to put up with and slowed me down as well as causing millions of pounds of damage.' Alex snapped moving her bishop. 'Check mate.' Alex stood up and walked to the door.

'In more way then one.' Neil whispered. She heard the boys snigger and Lions hiss of:

'Shut up.'

She just walked out. She didn't even care what they was talking about. It didn't effect her in anyway. If Lion thought he was off the hook then he was sorely mistaken.


	6. K Unit, oh K Unit, where art thou K Unit

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Alex Rider...sadly...I however currently have him tied up in my room. Best offer gets him.**

* * *

Alex groaned as she felt herself being shaken awake. 'Alex.' She heard someone hiss. She buried her head into the pillow. 'Alex!' She lifted her head and saw Lion. She was about to go to sleep again when he spoke again. 'Eagle, Fox, Snake and Wolf are missing.' Alex pretty much leapt of bed then. 'This was left on the cabinet. What does it even mean?' Lion held up a bright red Scorpion pin. Alex's eyes widened.

'It means we need to retrieve K Unit.' Alex said, eyes focus on the pin. 'Before its too late. No officials in on it, everyone knows that moles are in every government-run branch.' Lion nodded in understanding as Alex stood up, shoved him away and shut the curtain she hung up before hand. She changed from her pyjamas into a pair of stone-washed skinny jeans, a tight fitting white tank-top, a leather jacket and a pair of tan ankle boots that had no heels.

She then put the suitcase on the bed and got the guns that she knew had been stashed in their by however packed it. Since she had stayed in England and the threats against her grew she was finally allowed to handle guns. Alex checked the guns was loaded before stuffing them in to the waist band of her jeans at the back so the jacket concealed the shapes. She swished the curtain back and saw a dressed Lion.

'You got a mobile?' Alex asked. Lion nodded and tossed her a iPhone. She stuck it in her back-pocket. 'I'll deal with it later.' She said and walked out, Lion at her heels. 'From now on code-names only.' Alex whispered.

'Okay, Cub.' Lion said. Alex lead the way to the Sergeant's office and snuck through the open window. It was empty, as she suspected. She glanced at the clock and winced at the time: 2am. Alex grabbed a pen and some paper and scrawled a note out in her fancy script that she always used.

_Gone to get K Unit, they've been taken by Scorpia.  
__Lots of love,  
__Cub and Lion_

Alex then moved the mouse. She almost snorted at the sloppiness the Sergeant committed. Lion dropped into the office also as Alex tapped into the security cameras. Judging by the lax security the SAS camp didn't expect anything from the inside. They obviously knew nothing about Scorpia and...well...spies. Once she managed to get the security footage up she wasn't surprised to find nothing, no sign of Scorpia agents.

'There has to be something. No-one can get in or out of the camp without someone knowing.' Lion protested. Alex groaned slightly, last she knew he had only done 1 mission. He was oblivious to the skill Scorpia possessed and the level they trained their agents too. No-one unless they saw it for themselves knew, as far as she knew she was the only person to escape the Scorpia way of life alive.

Even as it stood she was on the Most Hated List (MHL), if the constant assassination attempts was anything to go by, she was on almost every criminal organisation's MHL. Alex brushed a stand of her back behind her ear and frowned. Where could Scorpia agents get in without detection? Lion was right, it was improbable to get into the camp without detection, but not impossible.

The only way they would be able to get in is to know the blind spots of the cameras and where the camp didn't have cameras. They would need a inside man. Alex sighed and thought for a second before it hit her. They would need a van or something in order to get away, the camp boundaries in the forest...well they wasn't guarded with cameras or fenced off like the entrance to camp.

They didn't fence it off so soldiers could get in when they go parachuting and such. Only SAS soldiers knew where the section was. Alex almost slapped herself, it was so obvious. Alex stood up. 'Come on.' She said leading the way out of the office. Lion shrugged and ran after her.

'So...what we looking for?' Lion asked. 'A spaceship? A hole? A tree?' Alex gave him a weird look he shrugged too. 'It's possible.'

'No it's not.' Alex said. He snorted.

'Yeah it is.' Lion said.

'Whatever, we are not getting into this.' Alex groaned. They walked to the forest and made their way through it until they got to the fence. They could both see the visible tracks from what Alex assumed was a jeep.

'K Unit, oh K Unit, where art thou K Unit?' Lion gasped dramatically, dropping to the ground as if he had fainted. 'I live not...where art thou K Unit?'

'Shut. Up.'


	7. Leo the major creep

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Alex Rider...sadly...I however currently have him tied up in my room. Best offer gets him.**

* * *

'What are we doing here?' Lion hissed to Alex as they walked through the fancy part of a town in cornwall. Alex just gave him a look before slapping him around the back of the head. 'What was that for?'

'You make it so obvious we have no right to be here.' Alex groaned. Lion gave her a small glare. 'To answer your first question we're going to find my contact.' Alex stated, stopping as they reached a house. It was made of a soft grey stone and as 3 floors heigh. It stretched across the property, taking up space. Arches was carved into the walls with pillars keeping a ledge up around the edges of the building.

Metal gates enclosed the land that belonged to the residents. Just in front of where the pair stood was a massive metal wrung gate with a box to use to buzz in on one of the white pillars that was set either side of the gate. Lion's mouth dropped. 'Who the hell is your contact? A assassin?' Lion demanded. Alex scoffed.

'Don't be silly.' She said. She saw Lion relax slightly. 'He's a drug dealer and leader of a gang.' Lion groaned at her words, wondering how she found such dangerous people. Alex clicked a button and waited for someone to speak.

'Hey, whats up?' A male voice said. Alex sighed before speaking.

'Can you tell your boss that a Alex Rider and a guest is here to see him?' Alex asked sweetly.

'Sure, hang on a tick.' Alex gave Lion a look as he tried to mime that running away was a good idea before kicking him in the shins. 'Come straight up, he said to warn you the whole gang is here.' Alex waited as the gates opened and dragged Lion with her up the drive. She may not particularly like him but she wasn't going to leave him outside. She knew for a fact her contact's rival gang would kill him.

As much as Alex hated to admit it she needed Lion.

Alex went to the door where a boy stood. He had loose black jeans on with a baggy white t-shirt on as well as a bandana wrapped around his head. 'Which one is Alex?' He asked. The boy had black spiked up hair with brown eyes and a roguishly handsome look to him. Alex examined him before speaking.

'I am.' The boy smirked.

'Should've known.' He said. Alex sighed, after the last meeting with his boss, Leo, she knew what he was on about. Leo kept trying to convince Alex to be "his girl" and his whole gang knew it. Alex followed him into some fancy lounge, Lion at her heels trying to give off a protective vibe. 'Dude, its not working.' Lion huffed but didn't give up.

'Alex.' Leo greeted enthusiastically from his seat. His gang was dotted around the room randomly. Leo had reddish brown hair with blue eyes. 'How are you?' Alex just gave him a look.

'I need a car. A fast car.' She then grabbed a wad of cash from Lion's front pocket he complained at. She threw it on the table.

'Cub! I need that for the passports.' Lion groaned. Alex almost groaned. The gang knew her occupation and that she was part of a SAS unit, so it wouldn't take much to connect the dots.

'Part of you unit?' Leo asked coldly. Alex almost winced.

'Sadly. The rest have been taken and I need this idiot, no matter how much I deny it.' Alex shrugged. Lion pouted. Alex kicked him in the shin again.

'Ow! Dude stop assaulting me.' Lion groaned. Alex hid a smirk.

'You wish I was a assaulting you, Lion.' Alex retorted. Then she looked at Leo. 'So?'

'Spend the night.' Leo said, suddenly his voice was warm again. 'You look exhausted. Same room as always.'

'Thanks, and I am. You try spending time with him. And we can't separate because of Scorpia.' Alex scowled, grabbed Lion's hand and dragged him upstairs to the room. Once there she slammed the door shut and locked it.

'Why did you do that?' Lion frowned. Alex gave him a look and went to the window and opening it.

'I know Leo. He'd ensure that your murdered in your sleep.' Alex scowled. Lion didn't comment. She then pulled out a wad of cash and lobbed it at Lion. 'Theres your cash.'

'I thought you gave it to him?' Lion asked. Alex gave him a look.

'What kind of spy would I be if I gave real money to drug dealers?' Alex demanded. Lion grinned and hugged her. She tried to shove him away.

'You genius.' Alex then managed to wriggle out of his grip.

'Don't. Touch. Me.'


End file.
